


Snipples 7: Dick Clappy

by orphan_account



Series: Snake Nipples [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blowjobs, Crack, Kinda, M/M, NSFW, Thongs - Freeform, not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The weather outside was delightful and the fire is nonexistent and since they didn’t have anywhere to go, Neptune, decided to spice things up.Y’all I can write actual summaries





	Snipples 7: Dick Clappy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really proud of this one but Happy Holidays!!!

.The weather outside was delightful and the fire is nonexistent and since they didn’t have anywhere to go, Neptune, decided to spice things up. He sat in the bathroom getting himself ready for Sun’s return home. He carefully placed the red bow with green and white polka dots on his snake nipples then turning to the mirror and giving his man boobs and snipples a slight shake. He fixed his hair in its usual fashion and out of the corner of his he spotted it. The bedazzled box he knees got weak as his arms got heavy. Palms sweaty he picked the box up gently. He slowly removed the top of it questioning whether this would be a good idea. Neptune was conflicted he thought Sun would love it and want to take him right here right now but his mind said he would think Neptune was insane. He quickly shook the thought out of his head and breathed knowing everything was going to be alright. Neptune slowly pulled out a bedazzled, gold christmas themed thong out. He went completely red in the face he was not prepared at all for the blinding, golden sight before him. He heard the front door burst open and he quickly slipped the thong on and got a quick look at his tight ass in the mirror. Sun gave his usual shriek of "Hi honey I'm home" before loudly dropping the groceries. Darn cuck broke the eggs again Neptune huffed angrily, he quickly sighed knowing if he was going to do this he had no time to be angry. Neptune sucked in a big breath and said sweetly " babe can you come in the bedroom" as he moved onto the bed resting his head on a pillow and lifting his leg into the air as high as it can go forming a right angle. Sun walked in a smile plastered on his face opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. He slowly put his secy face on ready to fucc. Niptun blused while father Mank Mank undressed himself without removing an eye off his bedazzled golden thong it looked delicous and scrumpishous. Neptune cleared his throat and said “hey big boy ya see something ya like” he grave a monkey grunt in aprroval. Mank Mank stared in his underwear and he wasready. Aquaman crawled over to Donky Kin in the most seductive wasy spreadin his lega like an amazon warior.Seexy like a nake but as powerful as a lion he flopped over like a fish. His snipples hissing and hissing playfullly at Dankey kuns. THey locked eyes so powerful and Aqualad finlly spit it out. “Pwease will you give my penis the suck suck, bro” Mokey coudn’y resist the sound of the snakes AND THAT SHIMMWWRING THONG he needed to do this for his bro guy. Soon drop like the groceries on too two knees crawling to the bed like a horse monkey mix finshing with an otterslide onto the bed. He was ready for this Sunk put his hands on Aquason ‘s hips thoughing the hard fabric of the golden bedazzled christmas themed thong. He eyes went from all the red and green rhinestones examinin them withcarfulness and a gentleness that made Waterboy moan. Son pulled down the golden bedazzled christman thong super carfully. Nipple boi’s dick sprung up and slapped Sock in the eye but that wasn’t important whatwas important was hte dick infront of him. Sunk thought he was ready but was intimadated by the size. He stRTED O GET WORRY his self eseam drooped lower than shwaty o nthe dancefoor. He need support right now but ho would he get it from. H ewas to scared to ask POseidon for support he knows who to do this he shouldn’t need help. He felt a hand on his hair he looked up and saw Nipton looking down with happy in his eyes “you can do it, bro, I believe in you” Sos was filled with encouragement and felt ready for this but still he was missing something and he couldn’t tell what it was. He heard the sound of applause from Neptune and Sok put solid hand on the dic and was ready for it but he still feltempty ad unsure. Neptune applause got louder with the sound of 2 snakes glently slamming agaisnt wah other. Even Neptines snipples wereclapping but the hole was still stucj in his heart. The sounds of 3 hands and 3 snipples sudnelt was heare The closet door bust ipen and it was Sarfet and Sag in their christmas elf uniforms they were clapping 4 just PapaMank. I t made he so happpy and he realized that he can do it but there is just something missing he can;t put his on it. The bed door burst ed down and then all team RWBY came through appualding again just for Suc he was overwhemled with emotion. THen team JNPR(minus the p) walked in clapping and there snipples followed suit. They were so here for him! The sound of thousand hands clapping for me came and it was so nice all of Beacon and Mistrial came to help me out. Ozgle and Qrow Came als Raven and her mean team showed p. There snipples sounding like a thiousand pedople but Suf till felt like something was missing but he could n’t tell what. The sound of an airplane landing filed the air but overlap the sounds of the clappers clapping. The sound of footstep becam e loud and a pathway was made in the crowdsof surrounding people.I loud slow calp drowned the rest of them out almost completely it was him. The holy one. HE filly knew whut was missing this whol time .It was. Mr. Obama. And Mr. Obam in his mom jeans was clapping just for him Sum eyes swelled up with tears and he felt so happy. Even Mr. Obama’s golden snipples were giving him applause it was a majestic moment for him and everyone witnessing. Mr.Obam spoke “we gather here today to witness the moment were eveyhing is at it’s climax uh we all know this is a powerful moment and we need to be here to support our fellow people becuase if we did not then the earth would surely crumble and uh we all need to make sure that bros and hoes alike all get their daily nut. Nobody should be left with blue balls it should be a crime uh we need to make sure as a community that everone gets a good amount of baby batter and cream .Ass for you ,Sun Wukong, I have no doubt that you can make your mans ,Neptune Vaseline, nut multiple times over and over. I hope all of you here today take these words to heart and listen very closly andcarfully. Unfortunatly I cannot stay to witness this miricale me and Hil dawg have to go play glow in the dark put put like normal people. Barack out peace” Everyone in the earth appualded dfor beatiful speech as the crowd once again parted so Mr. Obam can leave . Sin fet the hole in his heart close and his confident return and he was ready. Ready to make Nintup in the bedazzled golden christmas themed thong nut in his mouth the sound of big clappy in his heaert his grabbe the dick with dettermination and begn to suck

 

Melas could hear the clapping and she knew if she let the rejoicing continue then they would grow stronger. She needed them gone so she could continue with her plan. She called up Dlareme and Yrucerm to make sure that they all didn’t harness the power from within. The snipples true power must remain sealed.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning Snipples may get more serious from this point on. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (It really won’t)


End file.
